As social networking services (SNS) and e-commerce technologies continue to develop, various social network e-commerce websites have arisen. Accordingly, an ever-increasing number of network promoting users exist. A “network promoting user” refers to a user who uses promotional links to share or promote merchandise information about merchandise displayed by various seller-users on e-commerce websites. Friends and followers of the network promoting user, as well as other buyer-users, can use the promotional links that the network promoting user provides to acquire corresponding shared or promoted detailed information on the merchandise of seller-users to learn about or purchase the merchandise of the seller-users corresponding to the promotional links.
Currently, when network promoting users promote or share merchandise information through promotional links, the network promoting users often manually acquire images and merchandise information, such as merchandise names and detailed descriptive merchandise information, from various e-commerce websites for the merchandise that they wish to promote. Typically, the network promoting users manually record the acquired merchandise images and the merchandise information corresponding to the merchandise images to publish the acquired merchandise images and the merchandise information to other e-commerce websites or network platforms where buyer-users can browse and view the acquired merchandise images and the merchandise information.
However, as the number of e-commerce websites and the quantity of merchandise on the e-commerce websites continue to increase, the steps that the network promoting users take to acquire merchandise images and merchandise information corresponding to these images have increased. Accordingly, the efforts of the network promoting users waste time and energy. The efforts greatly reduce the efficiency of collecting and publishing merchandise images and merchandise information and greatly inconvenience the network promoting users.